A prior art, metallized in-mold label structure is disclosed in U.S. Publication No. 2011/0223362.
The film disclosed in the '362 published application is a laminate structure including two co-extruded multi-layer films that are adhesively bonded together. In this structure the inner surface of one of the multi-layer films is initially metallized, and an inner surface of the other laminate is provided with the desired printed material/graphics prior to bonding that inner surface to the metallized layer with a suitable adhesive. The multi-layer film adhered to the metallized structure is a clear film, thereby permitting visual observation of the graphics through that layer. Indeed, reverse print laminations are common structure for packaging lamination films.
In summary, in the structure disclosed in the '362 published application the graphics are sandwiched between the multi-layer metallized film layer and the multi-layer clear film layer. Moreover, this published application does not recognize any potential problem with film curl or any solution to such a problem. Curl can pose a substantial problem when the film is intended to be fed in sheet form into a printer for providing visible indicia thereon and also during label placement during the molding process
Although the in-mold label structure disclosed in the '362 application may function in a satisfactory manner for some applications, the multi-layer film, prior to formation into a label structure, needs to include the required printed indicia at the interface between the clear layer and the metallized layer. Thus, the multi-layer film needs to be custom manufactured with the desired printing prior to being sold to a customer for conversation into in-mold labels. The film does not have the generic capability of being sold to various different label manufacturers for conversion into a printed, in-mold label.
Timmerman U.S. Publication No. 2013/0302591 discloses a number of different embodiments of metallized film structures for use as in-mold labels. However, this publication does not recognize any potential problem relating to film curl or any solution to such a problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,844, issued to Abrams, discloses a multi-layer foil laminate in which a plastic film exterior layer is printed on an inner surface that is secured to a foil layer through an adhesive, and also to on an exterior, outer surface. Although this film may have possible label applications, as disclosed generally in the paragraph beginning on line 19 of column 3, there clearly is no teaching or suggestion that this film is suitable for use in forming an in-mold label structure. Moreover, the laminate structure disclosed in the '844 patent employs printed indicia at the adhesive interface of the two laminate film structures, and therefore suffers from the same deficiency as the above discussed '362 published application. In addition, the '844 patent does not recognize any problem with respect to film curl or any solution to such a problem.
Jung U.S. Publication No. US20120058304 discloses a film for use in an in-mold label and employs matt surfaces on each of the opposed surfaces. Although this publication discloses that an outer surface can be metallized or printed, it does not disclose any arrangement for forming a metallized in-mould label with printed indicia on an outer surface thereof.
It is important to note that this invention relates specifically to a metallized, multi-layer film that is constructed to be cut into individual sheets for feeding through a printing press to thereby fabricate printed in-mold label structures. Such in-mold label films are required to have properties that may not exist or be present in other prior art multi-layer films employed for general label applications, e.g., wrap-around labels, heat seal labels, etc. For example, one problem that needs to be addressed in metalized in-mold labels and in films from which such labels are formed is the problem of curl. When excessive curl exists in the film and the film is cut into individual sheets for subsequent printing, it can be a problem to effectively direct the sheets through the printing press to achieve a high quality printing of the labels. Also, curl in individual labels can be problematic during placement in molding operations.